Weapons
In Robokill, your character is a yellow Robot designed to kill robots, meaning he has to have weapons. Your Robot has four weapon hardpoints: two for automatic supplements and two for activated supplements. This page will talk about the weapons you have access to. In Robokill 1, you have four weapon hardpoints for anything. There isn't any activated supplements. Classification Every weapon comes in 3 levels; Light, Medium and Heavy. The first weapon you gain access to is the Blaster, specifically two Common Light Blasters mounted on the 2 shoulder hardpoints. In the first map of Robokill 2, there is another Common Light Blaster in a box. Weapons are uniform; meaning 2 light blasters are the same, every medium shotgun is the same: Blasters: Fires standard bullets fast and in a straight line. They are your basic weapon. Useful against single targets, and even multiple foes if used correctly. Shotguns: Fires a spread of bullets, at a slower rate than the blaster, but do more damage up close. Good for killing groups of enemies. Grenades: Has a slow rate of fire but do massive area damage. The grenades themselves have low bullet speed. Lasers: Fire a blast of laser energy wherever you aim your crosshair/mouse. The blasts ignore walls, meaning you can fire the lasers behind cover, while not having to move from cover yourself. Use this advantage to attack tough enemies or enemies far away. It also deals a small amount of area damage, making it ideal against groups of small enemies. Pulse Guns: Fire blasts of pulse energy that ricochet off walls once, much like the Mobile Turret Bots ingame. Useful against enemies behind walls. Pulse Shotguns: Essentially a shotgun that fires a spread of pulse energy bolts instead of bullets, with the same pros and cons as a regular shotgun. Projectile spread and speed are very similar to that of a regular shotgun, but it has a higher rate of fire and deals far greater damage. Weapons also have modifiers that give the weapons special properties. They are divided into 3 classes: Common - Plain, simple and most common type of weapon dropped. Have no modifiers. Uncommon - Less common, but still widely dropped in levels. Have 1 modifier. Rare - Very uncommon, little to no chance of weapon drops. Have 2 modifiers. Weapon modifiers change the stats of weapons. They can increase Bullet Speed, Bullet Rate of Fire, make weapon projectiles Knockback targets, make weapon projectiles freeze targets for a short period of time, make weapon projectiles Hit Multiple Targets on impact, and many more. It is also worth noting that modifiers also increase the cash value of a weapon. Weapon stats Here is a index of all weapons of Robokill 1 & 2 (under contruction!): DPS = Damage Per Second Robokill: Robokill 2: Blaster Shotgun Grenade Laser Pulse Gun Pulse Shotgun Shredder Cluster grenade (Robokill 2 only) Burst missiles (Robokill 2 only) Devastator (Robokill 2 only) Gallery Robokill 1 Light blaster.png|Light Blaster Medium blaster.png|Medium Blaster heavy blaster.png|Heavy Blaster light shotgun.png|Light Shotgun medium shotgun.png|Medium Shotgun heavy shotgun.png|Heavy Shotgun light grenade.png|Light Grenade medium grenade.png|Medium Grenade heavy grenade.png|Heavy Grenade light laser.png|Light Laser Robokill 2 Light cluster grenade.png|Light Cluster Grenade Category:Weapon Index